


かくれんぼ

by danlanqiqi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danlanqiqi/pseuds/danlanqiqi
Summary: 标题是捉迷藏的意思，取自pokemon的一首歌名。*设定上可能与原作有部分的冲突。
Relationships: Atem/Mutou Yuugi
Kudos: 4





	かくれんぼ

**Author's Note:**

> 标题是捉迷藏的意思，取自pokemon的一首歌名。
> 
> *设定上可能与原作有部分的冲突。

[1]

这是一个空荡荡的世界。

由无数砖瓦、阶梯与大大小小的房间组成。没有声音入耳，没有昼夜轮转，甚至没有色彩之分。数不尽的房间由砖瓦堆砌，由台阶相连，或是倒悬于天顶，或是低垂在深渊，有的相隔很远，有的门连着门，东墙贴着西墙。如果阶沿能长出青草与鲜花，每个房间藏着不同的宝藏，抬起手来会有精灵飞在身边，那这世界就是童话故事里才有的世外桃源了。——那样该有多好啊。

小小的男孩坐在冷冰冰的台阶上，淡淡地叹了口气。他对这个空荡荡的世界很熟悉，却又并不是那么熟悉。偶尔，他会自梦中醒来，出现在心之房间里。一个堆满了玩具的温馨小屋。然后，他打开房门，会再一次为眼前迷宫般的景象感到震惊。

起初，男孩好奇地试着打开几个房门。

无论房间的容量是大是小，还是空荡荡的，徒留四墙壁。于是，扑面而来的孤独感会将他淹没，他用力将门关上，颤抖着蹲下身。对哦，他忘了，他没有朋友，一直以来，他都是一个人。

[2]

“我们，来玩个游戏吧。”

直到另一个自己出现在了心里。

武藤游戏看着眼前这个与自己长相相似，身高也差不多，却判若两人的少年。明明是个提议，火红的眼里却盛满了不容抗拒的威慑力。

游戏后退了几步，“你……你是谁？”说不害怕那才是假的。

“我也不知道自己的名字。”对方挑高了一边的眉头，“一起玩游戏吧？你不是想要个朋友吗？”嘴角微微扬起的弧度又有几分迷惑力，伴随着略微低哑的声音听得游戏晕乎乎地就答应了。对哦，他想要个朋友……

固定不变的石阶突然开始震动，房间的位置在瞬间进行了调换。原本就错综复杂的心之房间变得更加变幻莫测，而连通那间玩具屋的门上，多了一只形状怪异的眼睛。悄无声息地，红眼睛的少年不见了。游戏站在原地环顾四周，决定认真地玩一局游戏。

是捉迷藏。这难不倒他的。

“你躲好了吗？”

——好了哦。

来自心底深处的某个房间，感应到了对方的信息。

游戏自信地迈开脚，快步走上一格又一格台阶，趁房间没有消失前，迅速地拧开门把手，“找到了！”

对方确实就在里面。红眼睛的少年双手环抱于胸前，翘着腿高高地坐在镌刻古老象形文字的金色石座上，俨然一副国王的姿态。他朝游戏点了点头，似乎也很满意游戏的表现。

“再来一遍好不好？”游戏依旧兴致很高。

石座上的少年微微抬眼，看着游戏，“依旧是你来找我。”

“嗯！”

[3]

“我又找到你了！”游戏笑嘻嘻地站在少年面前，很是得意。他摇晃着头小跑上前，额前软软的金发也跟着很有精神地微微摇摆。他喜欢和少年在这里玩捉迷藏，曾几何时寂寞冰冷的乱象空间，突然就有了声音——游戏的笑声，少年低哑的倒数——有什么正在变。

少年走下石座，保持一定距离目不转睛地看着游戏。

“游戏的时间结束了。”一下子从玩家转变成了裁判，宣告终结。

游戏收起笑，还不舍得那么快就结束，仿佛还没赢够的样子，“我还能再见到你吗？”

“你猜？”少年的嘴角噙着淡淡的笑，转瞬神情犀利，眼瞳中亮起了红光，游戏便感到眼皮一沉，身体以安全又缓慢的动作跪坐在了地上。他的身子软软地向右一倾，倒在了地上。在他倒地的瞬间，努力撑开眼皮的那一刻，少年已然消失不见。

温暖的阳光自窗外洒入屋内，游戏从床上坐起，睡眼惺忪。他摸了摸自己胸口心脏的位置，穿衣洗漱，带着早餐出门了。

“今天是黄油吐司哦！”

明明只有他自己一个人，却高兴地像在和谁分享什么好消息。

[4]

武藤游戏终于把千年积木拼好了。他花了整整八年的时间，固执地去拼搭一个在别人眼里看起来毫无意义的玩具。别看他小小的身板，软弱的声音，空气般的存在感，他在某些方面仍然是一个很固执的人，决定了要去做的事情便不会放手，时间和孤独也不会动摇他的意志。

完成千年积木的瞬间，有金色的光芒笼罩在他周遭的土地上，矮小的身体拖曳出长长的黑影。终于，被封印了千年的古老灵魂再次出现，少年睁开血红的眼，一股杀戮之气就从眼睛里冒出来了。低沉而可怖的声音响起：“来，开始玩游戏吧。”

游戏从堆满了玩具的温馨小屋中醒来，一脸莫明。他努力回忆之前发生了什么事，却完全记不起来了。这么快又天黑了？

他打开门，朝空旷的石阶大喊：“有人吗——你在不在啊？”

这一次，没有任何回应从心底里传来。

他上上下下打开了好几扇门，没有王座，没有象形文字，没有人！他忽然慌了。完全失去了方向。如果这又是一次他们之间的捉迷藏游戏，而他迟迟抓不到鬼怎么办？

眼睛酸酸的。鼻子酸酸的。他坐在冷冰冰的台阶上，没了办法。就在他想要叹息的时候，那个独具魅惑力的声音出现在身后：“我找到你了。”

那个长得与他几乎一模一样的少年就坐在他的身边，脸上的表情很柔和，他转动着眼睛在思考什么，认真地回答曾经游戏提出的问题：“我还不知道自己是谁，但我想，你还能见到我。”

[5]

有很长一段时间武藤游戏都习惯了少年偶尔的消失——消失在他内心一间又一间的心之房里。随着时间的推移，他渐渐能感受到对方消失后的气息。他被禁锢在自己的心里，而对方在使用他的身体，最近他甚至依稀能看到画面，少年在用他的身体玩着“黑暗游戏”。不！这不太可能吧？不！这也是合理的吧？他该不会是……妖怪？

“你在想什么？”少年回来了。背后的门被他随手一甩，构筑房间的石头顷刻间塌下，那扇门消失不见。明明和自己长得一模一样，却有着与生俱来一股强大的气场，少年的衣摆扬起，游戏觉得仿佛有强风吹过脸庞。

游戏赶紧把奇怪的想法咽回肚子里，他嘟着嘴，假装生气，“在想你拆了我心里的房子。”

“那是我的房间……也说不定啊。”对方婉转地绕了个圈说话，接着又用暧昧不明的眼神看着他。游戏不明所以地皱起眉，他理所当然地认为这些房间都属于他，他是这个身体的主人，有哪里不对吗？

“游戏，你能猜到我在想什么吗？”

“现在？”

“对，现在。”

“大概是觉得我很好笑吧？心之房间千千万，我还为了了这个跟你计较。”其实那只是随口一说的。

红眸少年的眼里泛起笑意，“嗯，差不多的意思，我觉得哦，游戏很可爱呢。”

砰——是胸口的心跳声。这个地方竟也能听见心跳。

游戏背过身去，不自觉地放大了声音：“哪有用可爱来形容男生的！好啦，今天还玩不玩捉迷藏？你要是不回答，我就当你默认了噢！”

少年眨了眨红色的眼瞳，正如游戏背着他不让他看见自己微绯的脸颊，他也低下头藏起了嘴角狡黠的笑。

——我躲好了哦。

[6]

学校里多了一个传说，相传有人做坏事就会被红眼睛的魔王盯上，要求你和他玩黑暗游戏。如果输掉或者违反规则，就会受到严厉的惩罚。可是没有人能赢得了魔王，他太厉害了，据说只要看见他，一定没有好下场。

“那个很喜欢欺负人的牛尾还在住院？”

“是啊，他精神错乱，自己把自己的肋骨给打断了呢。”

“是被魔王惩罚了吧。”

“那海马大人呢？”

“自从跟那个谁，是谁来着啊，玩了一次牌。比赛输掉一气之下就不来学校了。啊，有钱真好！我也想当个有钱人！”

“胡说，我听说海马大人是因为生病才不来上学的。”

……

游戏站在角落里听着，也没刻意要躲着，只是正好路过。——在那个时候，他的存在感还是很弱的，两个女生聊得很欢，完全没有发现他。

他跟海马打过牌吗？海马确实邀请过他。记忆有些模糊，像浸染了水渍的画。他努力地回忆，依稀想起来，那时候他晕倒了，醒来时没有看见海马就自己回家了。

游戏的成绩不好不代表他笨，他完全能感受到身体上的变化。他用手捂住心脏的位置，感受心跳的声音。那些猜测或许是真的，那些碎片式的画面不是他的梦，有关魔王的传说是真的，红眼睛的少年也是真的……吧？

他捏了一把脸颊，疼。

冷汗自额头滴落，他静静地低下头走开了。

[7]

“开门，你就在里面。”

穿过许许多心之房间，游戏站在写满了古埃及象形文字的门前，连敲了好几下门。他是如此地自信，对方就在里面。自从游戏完成了千年积木的拼搭，仿佛一切事情都在往好的方向发展。他有了好多朋友，有了学习的自信，有了对美好未来的更多期待。

可是那扇门并非如他所愿，它关死死的，哪怕游戏清楚地知道对方就在里面，他也无法叫这扇门听命于自己。那里是个禁区。

他用力地敲门，希望弄明真相，“请说句话吧，这究竟是怎么一回事？”

没有人回应他。

他失落地垂下眼帘，一只手抵在门上，冰凉凉的触感中，有一丝熟悉的气息。

游戏张大了紫色的眼，那个所谓的“魔王”就在门背后，他们只是隔着这扇门。可是，为什么突然不肯见他？为什么要藏起来？为什么不愿意和他解释？

一个声音从门背后幽幽地传来：“我令你感到害怕了，对吧？”

游戏张了张口，手指颤抖得厉害。

是的。他害怕了。

[8]

自那以后游戏有好长一段时间都没有见过“魔王”，校园里关于魔王的传言也消失了。但这并不是意味着他消失了，他依旧存在于游戏的心里，在游戏与他人决斗的时候会与游戏切换人格——彼此之间毫无商量的余地，游戏只能被动地退回心之房间。

渐渐地，游戏看到的不再是碎片似的记忆，他能在心之房间里感应到对方的心情、对方的处境、甚至是听见对方的声音。明明是用同一个身体在讲话，另一个游戏的声线却更加低沉。他说的每个字都铿锵有力，覆盖卡片的动作总是那么干脆，哪怕LP已如风中残烛，也无法颠覆他的自信。

决斗怪兽已成为近期最热门的卡牌游戏，整个童实野市的孩子们放学了都在决斗，甚至不少大人也乐在其中。游戏自认为是班里打牌水平还算不错的，好友城之内数次成为了他（游戏本人）的手下败将。然而游戏很清楚，自己的水平完全不如“魔王”。

自从内心深处多了一个自己后，游戏身边的怪事接踵而至。海马来挑衅，帕伽索斯的决斗，爷爷被抓，游戏被迫卷入决斗王国的比赛……

不过“魔王”从来没有输过，一步、两步、三步，步伐坚定地向前。

输了就前功尽弃了。

杏子会对着游戏夸赞说：游戏好厉害！就用这样的气势一路到底吧！游戏苦笑着点点头，要怎么才能和她解释，那不是自己呢？还有，他总能隐隐约约感知到另一个自己正在痛苦。

“杏子。”

“嗯？”

“你……会害怕自己吗？”

“会啊。”杏子回答得意外的爽快，“比如说，会嫉妒班里有钱的人啊，想着他们不用赚零花钱每天那么悠闲真好。然后又觉得，啊，嫉妒同学的自己真可怕呢。”

“你是在嫉妒海马吗？”听到两人谈话的城之内靠了过来。

“那种家伙才没什么好嫉妒的！”

心之房间。游戏穿过走廊靠在“魔王”房间的门背上。另一个自己就在房间内，他知道的。这里是他的心，所以就算对方想躲，也躲不掉的。

“对不起，这么久才来找你坦白我的想法，明明一开始想要朋友的人是我。”游戏尽量用平缓的口吻陈述自己的心境，过了这么久，他渐渐想明白了，今天和杏子的对话也让他意识到他究竟在“害怕”什么。“我啊，害怕的才不是你。你一直在偷偷地保护我，我应该和你说谢谢才对。其实，我在害怕自己，我怕自己变成妖怪，变得不再是自己了……我……”

游戏的手微微发抖，石头堆砌的房间开始倒塌，迷宫般的楼梯转动起来发出巨大的轰隆声，直到这条连接他和魔王房间的走廊亮起了灯，心之房的迷宫才停止了变动。

原来这条走廊会发光啊。游戏转过身，把手缓缓地伸向那只荷鲁斯之眼，指尖在房门上描摹出一个人的半身轮廓，“找到你了噢！”

[9]

那一天对方并没有出现。游戏不急，把心意都传达出来后他觉得心里舒服了很多。另一个自己比他更痛苦，如果连他都在害怕，那对方呢？

这个空荡荡的世界渐渐有了声音、有了温度、有了光、有了一个谁都不可替代的存在。

游戏坐在心之房间的石阶上，紧张地观看另一个自己的决斗比赛。他从来没有哪刻比现在更焦急，如果……如果他的声音可以传递给对方……

——另一个我。

已经不会再把对方当成魔王了。

——另一个我。

怎么能惧怕如同自己的存在呢。

——另一个我！

手握卡牌、双目紧闭的少年蓦地瞠大了眼。他飞快地环顾四周后，以右手捂住了心脏的位置。捉迷藏中，他从来捉不到游戏，因为那是游戏的心。现在，游戏的心在呼唤他了。

听见了呢，另一个我的呼声。

少年闭上眼，嘴角勾起自信的笑，不是天生狂妄，而是势在必得。

找到突破口了。

一口气逆转局势吧。

[10]

当暗游戏能以虚空漂浮的姿态出现在游戏身边时，把游戏吓了一跳。月明星稀的夜晚，他们在卧室里第一次放开心扉畅谈。

“我不知道自己是谁，从哪里来。遇见你之前，我的记忆全是空白。”暗游戏比起曾经魔王时期的他，神情要温柔许多，红色的瞳孔不再隐约散发出危险的气息，月光穿过他的透明身体，他两手插在裤袋里一脸无所谓地解释着他的处境。“也许，正是你拥有千年积木，我才得以存在。不，不光是积木，还有你。”

“我？”

“我在积木中沉睡了很久，自遇见你以后……”寂静的夜里，亚图姆的声音在不知不觉中变得温柔而绵长，拖曳的尾音里仿佛溢出了一些难以言喻的情愫，“我的自我意识正在一点点恢复。我不敢肯定，但或许是这样没错。”

游戏没有接话，脸上的表情写满了不安。

未来会变成什么样呢？

“如果……”

“请不要再说了！”像是猜到了暗游戏接下来想说的话，游戏飞快地打断了对方主导的话题。一双大眼在月光下坚定地注视着暗游戏，近乎于哀求。他捧起千年积木，冷冰冰的积木潜藏着无尽神秘的力量。

暗游戏沉默地将手覆在游戏的手上，透明的指尖穿过千年积木，与游戏的十指交叠。

“我想永远和你在一起。找不回记忆也没有关系。”

金色的光芒顷刻间从千年积木中倾洒而出，盖过月光，照亮了个房间。

“就算有一天……游戏的话，肯定能找到我的。”

“嗯。”

温暖的渗入皮肤的金光，成了月夜中约定的唯一见证。

[11]

——就算有一天……游戏的话，肯定能找到我的。

只是从未料到这一天会来得这么快。

两个游戏的相遇，从一开始就注定了别离。

——这将是最后一次黑暗游戏。请找到我吧。

游戏自心之房间中惊醒，没有声音入耳，没有昼夜轮转，没有色彩之分，这里又变得和最初一样了。十指颤抖着篡成拳，敲打在荷鲁斯之眼的大门上。

另一个游戏不在这里。不在他的心里。再多的担心也传递不了，对方的痛苦他也听不到。当习惯了二心一体后，一个灵魂从身体中抽离后，他的心之房竟是这般荒凉。游戏不由得回想起曾经孤身坐在石阶上，许愿等待一个朋友的出现；还有“魔王”使用他身体时他被迫呆在心之房间的无奈；就连他们之间的冷战，都斩不断彼此的牵绊。

他只要等待就好了，一直以来他只要等待就好了。

——去寻找真实之门，另一个游戏就在那里。

“真实之门？”

——唯一通往另一个游戏的大门。

游戏目视四方，这里的心之房间千千万，他第一次被最擅长的游戏给困住了。

闭上眼，吸气，呼气。

不行，绝对、绝对不能放弃。另一个游戏教会自己的，可不是坐以待毙呢。

“另一个我，你躲好了吗——”

[12]

就算是黑暗游戏，游戏也没在怕的。

只要有另一个我在，只要有朋友们在，他永远不会再感到孤单和无助了。

当游戏化作一道光，降临在暗游戏的身边时，暗游戏仿佛见到了久违的暖阳。那是切割开所有混沌与黑暗的光，是当年将他自千年积木的黑暗中释放的光，是黎明破晓后照亮广袤天地的光。

“找到了！”游戏握紧了暗游戏的手，紫水晶般的眼里盛满了重逢的喜悦与激动。

满身伤痕疲惫不堪的暗游戏不可思议地张大眼，反手握紧了游戏，握紧对他而言有如灵魂救赎的存在。

——谢谢你，伙伴。谢谢你，找到了我。

他闭上眼，悬着的心总算是放下了。

少年意气风发地从地上一跃而起，跨上高高的马背，抬起手腕亮出金色而古老的决斗盘，一扫先前颓唐狼狈的模样，含血的嘴角勾起一如既往的笑容。

“出现吧，太阳神翼神龙！”

[13]

一切来得快，去得也快。

如果时光倒转，游戏想，他还是会坚持花八年的光阴去拼完千年积木，他还是会拼了命地去帮另一个自己找记忆，他还是会亲自送亚图姆回冥界。

作为法老王在现世的容器，他冥冥之中有一股使命感。当获得朋友的欢喜被这股使命感取代时，他便已预见了结局。

别人是有缘千里来相逢，他们是跨越千年来相会，不是缘，是命。命中注定的邂逅，命中注定的永别。没什么好难过的，他理应心怀感激才对。可是……可是……当影子被切割成两半，当另一个灵魂抽离自他的身体，当亚图姆拍着他的肩膀说——伙伴一直都有不输给别人的强劲，眼泪还是不受控制地滚落下来。

从今以后，心之房间里再也不会有人陪他玩游戏了。

游戏走过一间又一间迷宫般的房屋，它们不再昏暗无光。打开一扇房门，会有如茵的绿草，闪光的精灵像蝴蝶盘旋在花丛间；打开另一扇门，又会有碧海与金沙，海天连接一线，朵朵浪花拍打在岩石上震出动听的回响；再打开几扇门，还会有其他堪比世外桃源的美景，那些曾经存在于幻想中的童话场景都一一实现了。心之迷宫不再冰冷寂寥，哪怕只剩他一人了，门缝间透出的阳光和温暖的风也会平复他骄躁的心情，带来安详与宁静。

他无数次来到印有荷鲁斯之眼的门前。亚图姆不在门背后了，千年积木也失踪了。只有这扇门还提醒着他，发生过的一切都不是梦。有一位“魔王”曾来过，他后来被称为暗游戏/另一个游戏，他是“另一个我”，他有一个伟大且值得永存于历史的名字“亚图姆”。

——我好想再见你一面。

游戏闭上眼，额头抵在荷鲁斯之眼上。

——我还想再和你一起玩游戏。

诡异的眼睛图案发光了，游戏仿佛感应到什么，猛然睁开眼。他拔腿狂奔，向直觉所感应到的地方跑去。这个感觉，这个熟悉的感觉……反反复复出现在与他有关的回忆……与深夜的梦中……

既然过去的他能找到通往法老王记忆的真实之门，那么现在一定也可以！

那是一扇看起来最普通不过的门。

时隔一年的光阴，当他的指尖再次触及它时，眼泪先于大脑的反应夺眶而出。门是锁死的，他打不开。

“另一个我！”

他相信他的声音会传递到亚图姆的心里，心与心的牵绊永远存在，不是吗？

“我找到你了噢！”

门的那边传来了几下敲门声。然后，他听见自己在哭声中笑了。

[END]

**Author's Note:**

> 我终于写完了啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！一直瓶颈我要疯掉了！对不起下半部分有点仓促，但绝对不是烂尾，故事的结局从下笔前就定下了：王样离开后心之迷宫变得色彩斑斓（←最初乐安的点文）。某一天AIBO又能感应到了王的存在，最后隔着门相会了（看不见彼此）。
> 
> 其实原作中，心之迷宫是王样的。在这里，我把它设定为是AIBO的。我并不认为AIBO的心真的纯洁无暇到只有一个“儿童房”，毕竟人心是复杂的，角色是立体的嘛！
> 
> danlanqiqi  
> 20190210


End file.
